This invention relates to anti-fungus preparations and, more specifically, to topical preparations for the cure of fungus and other skin conditions in humans.
Many persons are afflicted with fungus infections such as those which grow under the nails. Such infections include the yeast type (Monilia) and mold type (Tinea Rubrum). At present, there is no effective preparation for the topical treatment of these fungus conditions. Therefore, treatment has been primarily by ingested preparations such as griseofulvin, which is an anti-fungal antibiotic. However, use of this preparation can result in serious side effects including gastro-intestinal disturbances. Furthermore, this method of treatment is not highly effective.
In addition to the aforementioned skin infections, many persons suffer from psoriasis for the treatment of which there are a number of topically-applied compounds. However, these compounds are of only limited effectiveness and they often exhibit undesirable side effects. For example, various sulphur compounds and steroid derivatives can produce serious side effects, whereas coal tar is rather odorous and only controls without curing. Psoriasis may also be treated internally with, for example, methotrexate. However, this material can also produce gastro-intestinal disorders as well as skin reactions.
In summary, there is a present need for medication which can be used effectively to treat the aforementioned skin-related disorders without attendant adverse side effects.